Artículo de revisión en construcción: (Alejandro)
Este artículo esta siendo escrito por: Andrés Chiappe, Jose Andrés Martinez, Alejandro Ibañez Titulo: EVALUACIÓN ABIERTA MEDIADA POR LAS TIC: UNA CAJA ABIERTA A LA EDUCACIÓN SUPERIOR Resumen El propósito del proyecto es aplicar y promover un ejercicio práctico de evaluación en un programa de formación en educación Superior (Fisioterapia), que se enmarque dentro de los principios del Movimiento Educativo Abierto. La exploración, implementación y análisis que surja dentro de esta propuesta investigativa, conducirá a la formulación de lineamientos y orientaciones para el ejercicio de la evaluación abierta en el ámbito de la educación, de manera específica en lo relacionado con el ejercicio evaluativo desarrollado en este programa de formación en educación superior. La propuesta metodológica planteada, será desarrollada para responder a un proyecto profesoral que pretende conocer cómo se expresan las prácticas educativas abiertas en cuatro (4) diferentes contextos educativos, en los cuales se desenvuelven el mismo número de participantes de la Maestría en Informática Educativa de la Universidad de la Sabana. El tiempo para desarrollar la propuesta, corresponde al transcurso de los cuatro periodos académicos de dicha maestría. Como producto de esta investigación se propone un sitio web 2.0, en el que docentes y estudiantes interesados en mejorar la gestión educativa, respecto al ejercicio evaluativo, accedan, colaboren, adapten y dispongan de una interfaz que les brinde información de las prácticas educativas abiertas en evaluación como tema emergente, y además permita “construir” instrumentos de evaluación abiertos. Palabras Claves: 1. Introducción (justificación de la revisión o problema) ideas a desarrollar: - Relevancia actual de lo abierto en educación / - Importancia de conocer en profundidad lo abierto / - Importancia de la PEA (la de cada uno) como factor de innovación educativa Una de las tendencias internacionales actuales relacionadas con la incorporación de las TIC en educación, se enfoca en la generación de espacios formativos abiertos, que sobrepasen no solo la concepción de la “educación abierta” formulada en la década de los 80, sino que recojan nuevas conceptualizaciones al respecto, tales como la producción, uso y reutilización de recursos educativos abiertos (D’Antoni, 2009) y que se centren en las llamadas “prácticas educativas abiertas”. En este contexto, se han desarrollado y experimentado de manera incremental, gran cantidad de recursos educativos abiertos (OER-por sus siglas en inglés), los cuales han pretendido “servir de catalizador para diferentes formas de aprendizaje, vinculando los aspectos formales e informales y la división hasta las funciones de contenido, apoyo, evaluación y acreditación”(McAndrew, 2012); no obstante, las prácticas educativas abiertas son “hoy un concepto emergente (nuevo) en la educación mediada por las TIC” (Ferran et al., 2007), en especial en lo relacionado con el ejercicio evaluativo enmarcado en lo abierto, lo cual configura no solo una oportunidad para su exploración sino un ejercicio imperativo para quienes procuran comprender más en profundidad las posibilidades y limitaciones en la gestión de la calidad del sistema educativo actual, de cara a un contexto que se transforma a velocidades y en direcciones que dicho sistema no alcanza todavía a asimilar. Las nuevas posibilidades en la educación mediadas por “lo abierto”, han implicado también una desagregación de los contenidos, apoyo, evaluación, acreditación y funciones integradas en la mayoría de los sistemas de educación. A medida que la tecnología surge para apoyar esta forma de aprendizaje, es difícil saber la mejor manera de aplicar o combinar los métodos y estructuras existentes, especialmente al referirnos a la implementación de prácticas evaluativas abiertas. Sumado a lo anterior, la “formación a través de Internet está necesitando instrumentos que ayuden a evaluar y mejorar las prácticas en este ámbito. Dentro del acervo de utilitarios para este fin, la rúbrica se está convirtiendo en una de las respuestas a esta falta de recursos, por su fácil diseño y manejo, y por los efectos que tiene sobre la calidad de los procesos educativos" (Torres, J. Perera, V., 2010). Lo anterior evidencia la urgencia por avanzar en la comprensión de las prácticas educativas abiertas, con el propósito de orientar su desarrollo en las instituciones que lo consideren pertinente. Ahora bien, asumiendo que “las incursiones en el territorio de la calidad educativa, tienen un cómplice inevitable y valioso: la evaluación” (López, M. 2002), se hace relevante la generación de conocimiento sobre todo lo anteriormente expuesto y la formulación de experiencias de formación e implementación al respecto. Así mismo, es preciso trazar lineamientos a manera de referentes, que acompañen y permitan a profesores y estudiantes trazar sus propios caminos de exploración y construcción de experiencias que los lleven al logro de una mejor gestión en la evaluación de sus procesos y propósitos institucionales, en el marco de un sistema educativo que cada día propende más por el fortalecimiento de la calidad y cobertura de sus servicios, teniendo como uno de sus ejes fundamentales a la incorporación de las TIC. Acorde a lo anterior, se plantea la pregunta de investigación: ¿Cuales son las implicaciones de implementar una práctica evaluativa abierta, en un campo de formación curricular del programa de fisioterapia de la Universidad de La Sabana? , esto en la búsqueda de la expresión de las prácticas educativas abiertas en el contexto de la educación superior en un Programa de Formación en Fisioterapia Colombiano. Finalmente, se pretende aportar un producto práctico, ubicado en la web, en el cuál estudiantes y docentes encuentren información actualizada sobre la evaluación abierta, y de manera paralela, dispongan de un repositorio adaptable, reutilizable e inmerso en un ambiente de colaboración, de instrumentos que permitan una mejor práctica evaluativa en educación superior. 2. Materiales y Métodos (cómo se llevó a cabo la revisión?). 2 qué fuentes se consultaron?.. 2 como se buscaron las fuentes consultadas?.. 2 como se seleccionaron?.. 2 cuantas fuentes se consultaron?.. 2 cómo se analizaron las fuentes?.. 2 como se aseguró la confiabilidad de la revisión?.. 2 variabilidad de las fuentes.. 2 fiabilidad de las fuentes.. 2 validez de las fuentes.. 2 3. Resultados y Discusión.. 2 como ha sido la evolución de lo abierto a través del tiempo?.. 2 cómo ha sido la evolución de la PE particular de cada uno a lo largo del tiempo?.. 2 Que evidencias existen acerca de la relación entre lo abierto y la PE particular de cada uno?.. 2 4. Conclusiones.. 2 propuesta conceptual acerca de la PEA particular de cada uno.. 2 5. Referencias bibliográficas Downes, S. (2010, Enero 25). Defining Open Educational Practices. log comment. Obtenido de http://e4innovation.com/?p=373.. 2 Fini, A. (2009). The Technological Dimension of a Massive Open Online Course: The Case of the CCK08 Course Tools. The International Review of Research in Open and Distance Learning, 10(5). Fini, A., Formiconi, A., Giorni, A., Pirruccello, N., Spadavecchia, E., & Zibordi, E. (2009). IntroOpenEd 2007: an experience on Open Education by a virtual community of teachers. Journal of e-Learning and Knowledge Society, 4(1), 231-239. Forns, M. (1980). La Evaluación del Aprendizaje. Areas de Intervención de la Psicología. Horsori, Barcelona, 107-141 López, M. (2002). A la Calidad por la Evaluación. Colección Gestión de Calidad. Barcelona : CISSPRAXIS S.A. Cummings, J. N., Butler, B., & Kraut, R. (2002). The quality of online social relationships. Communications of the ACM, 45(7), 103-108. McAndrew, P., Scanlon, E., & Clow, D. (2010). An Open Future for Higher Education. Educause Quarterly, 33(1). Mackness, J., Mak, S. F. J., & Williams, R. (2010). The Ideals and Reality of Participating in a MOOC. In L. Dirckinck-Holmfeld, V. Hodgson, C. Jones, M. de Laat, D. McConnell, & T. Ryberg (Eds.),'' ''Proceedings of the 7th International Conference on Networked Learning 2010. Presented at the International Conference on Networked Learning 2010, Aalborg, Denmark. Mak, S. F. J., Williams, R., & Mackness, J. (2010). Blogs and Forums as Communication and Learning Tools in a MOOC. In L. Dirckinck-Holmfeld, V. Hodgson, C. Jones, M. de Laat, D. McConnell, & T. Ryberg (Eds.), Proceedings of the 7th International Conference on Networked Learning 2010. Presented at the International Conference on Networked Learning 2010, Aalborg, Denmark. McAndrew, P., Scanlon E., Clow D. (2012). An Open Future for Higher Education. Educause Review Online. Tomado de: http://www.educause.edu/ero/article/open-future-higher-education Torres, J. J. y Perera, V. H. (2010). La rúbrica como instrumento pedagógico para la tutorización y evaluación de los aprendizajes en el foro online en educación superior. Pixel-Bit. Revista de Medios y Educación. Consultado en: http://www.sav.us.es/pixelbit/pixelbit/articulos/n36/11.pdf Unesco. (2003, julio). Towards Knowledge Societies. An Interview with Abdul Waheed Khan", julio. Consultado en http://portal.unesco.org/ci/en/ev.p Wiley, D., & Hilton III, J. (2009). Openness, Dynamic Specialization, and the Disaggregated Future of Higher Education. The International Review of Research in Open and Distance Learning, 10(5) Category:Artículos de Revisión